An injection device, such as a prefilled syringe, includes, in a known manner, a coupling tip of the Luer or Luer-Lock type intended to cooperate with a tip having a complementary shape allowing to connect an injection needle or a perfusion line to the injection device. A coupling tip of the Luer type is generally composed of a truncated-cone tubular coupling part intended for the passage of a fluid, while a coupling tip of the Luer Lock type is further generally composed of a threaded locking sleeve coaxial with the coupling part and surrounding the latter.
In order to cover and protect the coupling part of the coupling tip, and optionally obturate said coupling part, a protective plug is usually screwed or fitted onto the coupling tip.
Therefore, when a user wishes to mount an injection needle on the injection device, for example in order to inject the content of the injection device in a container devoid of coupling tip complementary to that of the injection device, he must necessarily remove the protective plug from the injection device, open a conditioning in which an injection needle is disposed, take the injection needle and mount it on the coupling tip of the injection device.
Such a manipulation generates a significant number of gestures for the user and thereby multiplies the risks of contamination of the coupling tip of the injection device and/or the injection needle.